1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to board game apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved board game apparatus wherein the same is arranged to simulate experiences and trials relative to life experiences for educational and entertainment purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Board games of various types have been available in the prior art to simulate various experiences such as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,650 arranged to simulate experiences in a collegiate social life style.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,281 to Turner sets forth a board game utilizing various monetary awards or penalties and various chance spaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,934 to Taylor sets forth a further game apparatus for simulating life experiences utilizing various shortcuts arranged within the game path.
As such, it may be appreciated there continues to be a need for a new and improved game board apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing individual players with various experiences to simulate the broad range of life-style experiences and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.